Jervis Tetch (Gotham)
Jervis Tetch is one of the main antagonists of the third season of Gotham as well as its central antagonist. In the second half of the fourth season, he acts as one of the major antagonists and as the second in command of The League of Horribles, led by Jerome Valeska. He is set to return as a supporting antagonist in the fifth season. He is the series' adaptation of the DC villain Mad Hatter. He is portrayed by Benedict Samuel, who also portrayed Owen in The Walking Dead. Role He acts as the main antagonist in the first part of Mad City arc (before Jerome took over this role in the second part, which begun after the death of Mario Calvi), as he was the most common adversary to protagonist James Gordon. He returns as a supporting antagonist in the Heroes Rise arc. In a nutshell, Tetch is responsible for the overall events that happen in Season 3, especially those that are connected to Alice Tetch's Virus, with the virus and its effects influenced and/or was exploited by many other villains in Season 3 (with the only exception of Jerome Valeska) as their tools and/or advantages. In the second half of season 4, he is part of an ensemble of villains who come together under the command of Jerome, although Tetch acts as the secondary antagonist alongside Scarecrow as they work directly under Jerome and assisted him in their escape from Arkham Asylum. Powers and Abilities *'Expert tactician': Jervis is an expert tactician, having created an elaborate revenge plan on Gordon. To get his sister back while she was at the GCPD, he had the Terrible Tweeds attack the officers as a diversion to abduct her. *'Hypnosis': Jervis' main attribute is his ability to hypnotize anyone without any difficulty at all, using a stopwatch and the power of suggestion. His power of hypnotism has recently improved to the point where he can get others to do whatever he wants them to do simply by having them hear his voice. *'Mind control': Whomever Jervis has hypnotized is under his mental control. Equipment *'Stopwatch': Jervis used a stopwatch that helped him hypnotize people as long as they looked into it. List of victims Murders *Unnamed Doctor and Wife - Hypnotized the doctor to kill his wife and then himself *Amusement Park Owner - Hypnotized and then killed with a mallet *Unnamed Woman - Abducted and dressed as Alice, then slit her throat *Dave and Amy Walters - Hypnotized them to jump off a building *A Doctor and Journalist - Fried their brains using an electric chair *Three Unnamed Arkham Guards - Hypnotized Tortuga to kill them *Tortuga - Hypnotized to slit her own throat *Unnamed Couple - Crushed with giant wrecking ball Attempted *Jim Gordon- Hypnotized to kill himself (Overcame hypnosis.) *Valerie Vale- Shot in the stomach (Survived.) *The elite of Gotham City - Attempted to poison them with the blood of his sister (was unable to go through with the plan.) *Shane- Hypnotized him to get run over by a truck (saved by Jim Gordon and because of that the hypnotized Amy and David Walters jumped off a building and they died.) Appearances Season 3 *''Mad City: Look Into My Eyes'' *''Mad City: New Day Rising'' *''Mad City: Anything for You'' *''Mad City: Follow the White Rabbit'' *''Mad City: Red Queen'' *''Mad City: Blood Rush'' *''Mad City: Beware the Green-Eyed Monster'' *''Heroes Rise: Light The Wick'' *''Heroes Rise: All Will Be Judged'' *''Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling'' *''Heroes Rise: Heavydirtysoul'' Season 4 *''A Dark Knight: One of My Three Soups'' *''A Dark Knight: Mandatory Brunch Meeting'' *''A Dark Knight: That's Entertainment'' Trivia *The Mad Hatter's arrival in Gotham was foreshadowed in season 2, in which Strange read "Alice in Wonderland" and Miss Peabody commented "Mad as a hatter" when she first saw the resurrected Theo Galavan. Despite this, Tetch has not been created in Indian Hill and has no direct connection to either Strange or Peabody, but his sister Alice does. *According to Alice, Jervis used other techniques besides hypnosis to get into a person's head by praying on their fear, hope, and regret. *It is implied by Alice in "New Day Rising" that her brother placed incestuous sexual thoughts into her. This sexual interest in an "Alice" could have been taken from the comics, where Tetch is sometimes described as a pedophile. *Tetch has a tendency to make rhymes within his speeches, a similarity he shares with Zigzag from The Thief and the Cobbler. *Tetch bears a striking resemblance to Kylo Ren. *Despite the obvious nods to the Alice in Wonderland stories (Alice herself, the Tweeds, White Rabbit and Red Queen drug) there is no explicit mention of this version of Tetch being obsessed with Alice in Wonderland. **In season 4, he goes by the name Mad Hatter and even has a card in his paper hat reading "In this style 10/6" (which the Hatter from the Alice in Wonderland books has in his hat), however despite this there are no other clear indication he is inspired by the Mad Hatter from the books. Navigation Category:Obsessed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Siblings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Criminals Category:Protective Category:Liars Category:Burglars Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Perverts Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Stalkers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:Possessor Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Rapists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Conspirators Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Science Fantasy Villains